Battle Born
by The Social Monstrosity
Summary: Cancelled.


**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, here it is guys. The second episode of my "An Adventure Time Tale" series is here. I hope you like it.**

 **If you're new, then I suggest you hop over to the first episode "Movie Night" and watch the show up to the season six finale, or else this fic won't make a lick of sense.**

 **I must say, to the people who have liked, followed, and/or reviewed my story, thank you. I saw how much love it received and I must say, I did not expect it. It almost brought a tear to my eye, though not as much as these next few chapters did. I must say, even for me, this is pretty depressing.**

 **So, without further delay, I present to you: "Battle Born".**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Chapter One: From One Day To Another**

Jake's POV:

Jake woke up to find his beloved Lady Rainicorn sleeping soundly next to him on their nest of pillows and blankets they called a bed. He expertly climbed his way down from above the platform, making sure not to wake her

[He's at the barn him and Lady lived at when they had their kids].

The sun had just begun to rise, awaking much of the local life that lived in the magical land known as Ooo, though some had preferred it hadn't (namely a vampire not to far off). It was beautiful the way the bright orb of gas seemed to rise from the earth, bringing joy and prosperity.

However, Jake couldn't shake off this feeling. It was like an itch he couldn't quite scratch. No, more like… a dull ache that refused to leave. Jake only shrugged, believing it to be his aging joints.

Quietly, he stretched over to the kitchen, making himself a cup of delicious coffee, thanks to a brewer him and Finn found once in a dungeon.

 _Ah, good times._ Jake thought to himself.

"{Good mourning darling}." Said Lady

[I don't know what she speaks or how to, so I'm just going to translate. I know it's a real language but my browser isn't working right know, I'll check it later. Some people, like Finn, still won't know what she's saying, so… yeah. Please don't hate me].

"Mournin'." Jake said in a dreary mood, which did not go unnoticed.

"{Well, you seem pretty down. Why's that?}." She asked.

"Oh, well, it's… it's nothing. It's just… a feeling you know? I can't describe it." He replied.

"{Yeah, I feel it too}." Lady then flew down next to him, putting a hand on top of his shoulder.

"You do?" Jake said, now facing his lover.

She nodding saying,

"{Yes, I believe so. And I think I know where it's coming from}."

"Yeah, me too." Jake said, looking forward. "The tree house…"

…

PB's POV, Same Time:

Bonnibel Bubblegum stirred in her bed, tossing and turning from a terrible nightmare. She then sat straight up, sweat and tears flowing down her body. She couldn't make out how or why this happened. Her thoughts then went back to the day before.

 _Returning from last night's party, she and Peppermint Butler made their way back to the little hovel they called home. PB then retired to her room, too mentally and physically exhausted from the previous night. While she thought about attending to her garden, she instead decided to stay in bed and deal with the mountain of ideas and plans for the upcoming events. Her thoughts then went to a certain blond haired boy that had been invading her dreams as of late._

 _PB had believed that both she and Finn had moved on, her from her small crush she had on him and he from his undying love of her (his words). But here she was, contemplating on whether she ot'ta just give them a chance or reject the feelings she unconsciously harbored for him._

 _She decided to just sleep on it, believing that she could escape these thoughts in her dreams, but even there she couldn't. They invaded her subconscious, bending and shaping it._

[Don't worry, I'm keeping it T]

 _In her dream, she and Finn were lying down on top of her old bed inside her kingdom. There, they were happily starring into each other's eyes [blarrah!]. Finn had on his signature bear hat, a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of baggy, blue jeans. She couldn't see what she had on, but she figured he liked it, judging form the couple of glances he gave her._

Good glob, I hope I'm not naked. _She thought._

 _Then, to her surprise, and somewhat delight, he rolled on top of her. His fine-tuned, but still thin, body pressed down on hers, making her blush beyond recognition. With his face barely an inch above hers, she closed her eyes, ready from the inevitable collision of lips and saliva. Instead, however, she felt something hot and wet trickle down her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw her brave young hero… crying. Before she could come to grips on the situation, the scene changed._

 _Before her was her kingdom, in all its glory and wonder. She apparently was on top of the balcony that overlooked the Candy Kingdom. She then heard a hard pounding coming from behind her. Turning around, the door to her room burst open, and, to her utter shock, several men barged in, wearing matching metal armor and hoods that covered their faces. They slowly made their way towards her with swords drawn, making her back up until the back of her legs hit the guard rail of the balcony. Smelling smoke and hearing screams, she turned around to face her kingdom and cried upon seeing it in ruins. Homes were being burned down and Candy People were being slaughtered while calling out her name._

 _Her gaze then went onward towards the candy forests where she saw a young boy with blue jeans, a dark blue hoodie and a familiar hat standing there. Before she could yell out to him, muscular arms bound by thick metal wrapped around her. They dragged her to the door, where a vial of darkness covered the halls. Then, to her horror, the image of a golden owl soar past her, indicating what the dream meant._

 _This… was a vision._

 _Before her body could disappear inside black nothingness behind her, she let an ear-piercing scream._

" _FIN_ N!"

She couldn't explain it. Why? Why would this happen? She could not, for the life of her, figure out how or why this could (or in her case will) happen. Then, she thought of something Jake said about how he knew a few cosmic beings. Maybe…

"Peppermint! Get my coat, I'm going over to Finn and Jake's!"

…

Marceline's POV, Same Time [Seeing a Pattern Here?]:

"Ugh." Was all that escaped the vampire's mouth.

Lying on Marceline's front porch was yet another gift from her jerk of an ex, Ash. Today's present was a sealed glass bottle of crimson red liquid. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had been in the bottle, though I guess Marcy would never truly find out, since the "present" immediately went into her trash.

"Oh come on! Are you serious!?" yelled a particularly annoying voice from behind.

In front of Marceline's door was none other than Ash himself. However, his outfit had changed recently, though Marcy wouldn't have known, seeing as how she cut all ties with the jerk. At least, she **tried** to. Ash instead wore a denim vest with a sleeveless brown shirt, and a pair of matching denim shorts that went past his knees. However, these clothes were far from "new". They seemed to have been plucked straight out of the garbage.

"Do you know how hard I worked to get that!? I spent my entire months savings for it!

Marceline gave him an annoyed glance. _Even when he's trying to win me back, he's still cheap._

"How many times do I have to beat you to a pulp before you get it? We. Are. OVER!" Marceline's yelled, her fangs enlarging to the size of daggers.

For a quick moment, Ash's eyes widened in complete shock. His eyes then wondered throughout the house and he noticed something he hadn't until now. Lining her walls were dozens of pictures, all of Marceline and her plethora of friends. However, the most frequent character, other than the vampire queen herself, which popped up on them where that of a young boy in a blue shirt, dark blue shorts, black converse, and a signature bear hat. Not only that, but in most of them, Marceline and the boy stood side by side with huge smiles and entangled arms.

His facial features morphed into that of rage and hate as he looked back at his beloved ex and said, with venom staining his words,

"It's him, isn't it!?"

Marcy could only look at him in utter confusion, not knowing what so ever this "him" was.

"Who are you talking you crazy fletchling [common vampire term]." She yelled back with an equal, if not more potent, amount of venom.

"You know who I'm talking about genius! That dork of a mortal you keep hanging around!" Ash said.

"Who are you… wait, are talking about Finn?" Marcy asked.

"Oh. Like you didn't know to begin with. Don't you see what he's doing to you?" Ash asked back.

"What are you TALKING about!?" Marceline yelled in question.

"Come on Mar-Mar, he's manipulating you, can't you see it!" Ash asked as if anyone could tell what indeed was happening.

"What!?" screamed Marceline.

"Oh come on, Mar-Mar, even the most brain dead undead in the world can tell. If it wasn't for him, we would be together by now and have little ones crawling on the ceiling." Ash reasoned.

Marcy was truly at a loss for words. Ash had just explained that, if her new best friend hadn't been there, she would be chained to this jerk for the rest of her life (which was a pretty long time at that). This however, had a didn't effect that Ash had intended, as she began to realize how important Finn truly was to her. Because not only did he save her from an eternity of punishment that even her dad would deem too cruel, he also was always there for her, at her highest and her lowest. Even when she threatened to strange some pixies for her own enjoyment.

"Now, in order to save our relationship, I'm going over to this dork's house and drain every ounce of blood from his mortal corpse." Ash explained further, "I'll be back in ten."

However, before his feet could leave the ground, Marceline had grabbed him by his scrawny little neck and began to savagely beat him until he was nothing but a sniveling shell that was then thrown outside her door. She then slowly walked towards his now bruised and bloodied form and said in a demonic voice,

" **If you ever touch even a single hair on his head, I will shove my arm down your throat and pull your insides… outside. Do you understand me?** "

He didn't answer, for his body had inexplicably shut down due to the sheer terror he was experiencing.

" **Do I make myself clear!** " she exclaimed.

"Yes!" he cried.

"Good," she said smiling, "Now bug off."

He honestly could not get out of there fast enough. He flew to his small hovel off in the distance, swearing that he smell something fowl coming from the back of his shorts

 _That'll teach him._ She thought to herself, floating back into her house. _Maybe I'll go see Finn in a bit._

…

No One POV:

What are friends didn't know at the time, was that the young hero's mind was currently being shattered into smithereens. They had no clue, that what Finn was witnessing would set him down a path that would forever change his life. For better… or worse.

"…mom."


End file.
